blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheKeyofTwilight/Can one use the corner too much or not enough?
Hey guys its me again many of you might know me a bit from my feelings on character changes thread. If not I am Ren/Fubuki fellow BB player and apparently hate comes to me like nothing... Anyway I am here to ask of you what you think. Now I know i'm not the best BB player and I get a lot of hate for using things like grabs and other such a little too much. But I just play how I see people online play I watch plenty of BB videos on YouTube and I follow the example set by them. I might be overreacting and just going through another one of my phases of doubting myself. Now I've had trouble with that ever since I've joined the fighting game community. Yes I suck at other fighting games or i'm just not bad but I feel like I connect to BB pretty well. Now let me get back to the subject at hand can you grab too much or use the corner too much also. I am a Jin/Ragna player they both do well mid-screen but excel at corner combat, I use the corner a fair bit keeping my foe trapped in it. But I play to win and I use the strategies and skills taught by watching and my own self learning. I keep the fight focused mainly in the corner because I want to win and its how Jin and Ragna play. I know i'm gonna get a lot of hate for this but does it really matter what side of the screen I use? Yes mid-screen is fair but some characters are really good mid-screen and I try and avoid this by keeping my foe trapped. I can do mid-screen combos really well but in the end mid-screen isn't damaging enough for me. I've seen a lot of pro/jap players use the corner fairly well and I just follow the example set by them. As for grabbing my opinion is that if it works then i'll keep using it you can tech it just like me right? So why do I receive hate for this when I play just like the pros or I do what works really well. My closing statement on all of this is am I a terrible player for keeping my foe trapped in the corner? Is it bad that I use what I put all my time into which is corner combos because they require a lot of skill to pull off. Now I know both Jin and Ragna are easy to learn but if I put my time into challenge mode 9/10. Which is not easy for any beginner to pull off the combos in them or does it take skill to admit that I am just plain bad at the game? Many of you might have played me online my gamertag is Ren Okumura but I changed it to Kyo Namikaze. If you've played me before give me your opinion on my skill if you would like me to show it to you then get on BBCS. I play that game fairly regularly with friends and randoms. Now that I got that out of my system I won't take anymore of your time thanks for giving this whiny noob your time. Also to validate my skill I started two years ago first I played CT but I switched to CS. I put my heart and soul to get to the skill level i'm at while not the best player i'm not bad. I came from a beginner that knew no combos to an average level player that knows set ups and combos and tricks and traps. I know I haven't been on this wiki in a long time but I just needed some places to get peoples opinions so take no mind for this being on the BB forum. Category:Blog posts